The Lion's Den
by Medie
Summary: An old friend of Jim's presents him with a unique offer. (EFC Alternate Universe)
1. Into The Lion's Den

Written for: The Crossings Wheel (The third Sentinel Lyric Wheel)   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Sentinel (or in this case the characters or   
concepts of Earth: Final Conflict) or have a claim on the characters or   
concepts. We're just borrowing them for a while. I do, however, lay claim to   
Danna Gaertner and her background save for any direct connection to EFC.   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Category: AU/Crossover Earth: Final Conflict   
  
Author's Note: This is an AU for both the Sentinel and Earth: Final Conflict in   
that a: Jim, Blair & Co are the same age in the EFC world as they would be in   
the actual Sentinel Timeline and b: The canon I follow for Earth: Final Conflict   
is selective at best. Namely, the 1st season canon is pretty much the only thing   
you can depend on. In the 1st season we are led to believe (especially by promos   
and some implied comments in the show) that Da'an is the Companion for the   
United States not North America as the later seasons state. There are, according   
to early promos, supposed to be a Companion for every country on Earth which   
would eliminate jealousy and competition for their favor. That no country would   
feel left out. Now Da'an may be the North American Companion overall as well as   
the US companion but that wasn't the impression *I* personally got. Thus the   
Original Character Companion that is mentioned in this story, and will appear in   
later stories, is the Canadian Companion. Frankly, for purposes of story, it's   
easier this way. As for Liam Kincaid and other sundry characters, I'm not sure   
if they'll appear or not. I *know* none of the major characters introduced in   
the most recent season will appear for I haven't seen that season so I don't   
have any canon on them to work with. Oh yeah, and Boone...*G* Expect him to   
stick around for a nice long time.   
  
Summary: The widow of an old friend comes out of the past with an unique offer.   
  
-------------------  
Into the Lion's Den  
by M. Edison  
-------------------   
  
*AC = After Companions   
Cascade, Washington State   
April 10 3AC*   
Major Crime, Cascade Police Department   
  
"I *hate* this, Simon!" Jim Ellison barked in frustration as he paced back and   
forth before the Captain's desk.   
  
"I know, Jim." Banks replied patiently, wishing fervently for a cigar. "But   
there's nothing we can do. You go near him again and you'll risk violating the   
restraining order, which means you'd lose your badge and that'd just be the   
start..."   
  
The Sentinel cursed and stalked to the window, staring out at the rain. "Alan   
Millgram killed his partner, I *know* it..."   
  
"Knowing it and being able to prove it are two very different things." Simon   
sighed ruefully. "And you won't be the one trying. I'm sorry Jim, but you';re off   
the case."   
  
And that, as they say, was that.   
  
Another case lost to him...another frustration to carry around, to nurse on the   
dark nights. Another lost opportunity...   
  
-----------------------  
Two days later...   
  
Sitting at his desk, Jim glared at the computer screen as if he could burn a   
hole through simply by staring at it.   
  
"You look like a man in need of a good fight - or heavy medication."   
  
Surprised, Ellison looked up at the tall blonde now standing a few feet away   
from him. "Dan?"   
  
Danna Gaertner smiled as she walked over to the detective. "Hey Jim, good to see you."   
  
Standing, Jim moved forward to hug her. "Good to see you too. How long has it been?"   
  
Her smile faded. "Almost eight years....Since Jack's funeral."   
  
Resting a comforting hand on her shoulder, Jim found his thoughts drifting back   
to Danna's husband, Jack Macmillian - his demo expert. Jack'd been a real joker,   
the guy guaranteed to keep the team's spirits up. The one who'd sworn he'd be an   
eternal bachelor. Until, that is, he met Danna when her squadron of F22s flew   
cover for one of their missions   
  
A wry smile quirked around Jim's lips as he remembered Jack's unflagging pursuit   
of the lady pilot. The smile dimmed slightly as he remembered Jack';s last words   
- making him promise to watch out for Danna.   
  
"So, how're you doing?" He questioned, stepping back to give Danna a critical   
survey. "Still with the JAG Corps?"   
  
"I'm good." Danna answered, then hesitated. "And not exactly..."   
  
"What do you mean, not exactly?" Now that he thought about it, something was   
different about Danna. She seemed weary, stressed, but more than that too. There   
was something in her that he couldn't quite pin down.   
  
The tall blonde sighed and looked around. "Got time for lunch?"   
  
----------------------------------------  
Harborfront Part   
An hour later   
  
"You! A Companion Protector?" Jim stared at Danna in shock - making the blonde   
smile.   
  
"Yes, me." Holding her right arm out, she pulled up the sleeve of her coat to   
reveal the skrill on her forearm. "Protector to the Canadian Companion, Ja'el."   
  
Ellison shook his head in disbelief. "You're serious...." He chuckled.  
"Sandburg's going to kick himself for going to that seminar today - he's   
fascinated by the Taelons."   
  
"Sandburg?"   
  
Realizing Danna had never met Blair, or even heard of him, Jim gave her an   
edited version of how he'd met his best friend - telling her how Sandburg had   
helped him get his head on straight after the SI war, and that they'd become   
close friends because of it. Though he knew Danna could probably be trusted with   
the Sentinel thing, Jim just didn't want to put more weight on her shoulders;   
she seemed to have a lot on her mind as it was. Besides, he couldn't be sure the   
Companions wouldn't be interested in his abilities.   
  
There were rumours - rumblings in the intelligence world, according to Jack   
Kelso, that the Taelons weren't the magnanimous saviours they purported   
themselves to be.   
  
And for those reasons, he wouldn't tell her.   
  
"Well, depending on your response to my offer, your friend may have plenty of   
opportunities to explore his fascination." Danna looked over at him with a   
speculative expression.   
  
"Offer?" Jim stopped walking and turned to look at her. "What offer?"   
  
"Heard anything lately Jim? About the Taelons?" Danna frowned and hooked a lock   
of hair away from her face. "Not everyone is happy about the Taelons being here   
and some of them probably work in the military, possibly even for the Taelons -   
there aren't many but they're out there. I need a chief of security, Jim, and it   
has to be someone I can trust. Someone I'm sure of."   
  
"Me." Jim put forward with a small smile.   
  
"You." The Companion Protector agreed. "I don't expect you to say yes   
immediately...take some time to think about it. Our main office is in Ottawa but   
you wouldn't need to relocate. I can arrange for a shuttle to transport you to   
and from the office, or we can set up a branch office for you in Cascade,   
whatever you'd prefer."   
  
"You've obviously done a lot of thinking about this. " The Sentinel paced away   
and looked out at the harbor. "What about Sandburg?"   
  
"Your friend, he's an anthropologist right?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"I could use him in Interspecies Relations and Ja'el has a great interest in   
scholars." Danna paused before continuing. "Jim, I know this is completely out   
of the blue but I';ve been debating this for a while now - trying to find the   
right person for the job. Every time I eliminated another name off the list I'd   
hear Jack in my head, telling me the one person I could always trust was Jim   
Ellison. That if I ever needed help, I was supposed to go to you."   
  
Finally Jim turned to look at her, smiling hesitantly. "I can't promise I'll say   
yes, Danna but I do promise to at least give it serious thought."   
  
The Companion Protector nodded and pulled a card out of her pocket. "This is my   
global number, my home number's on the back as well, whenever you have an answer   
or if you have more questions - just give me a call."   
  
---------------------------  
  
When Blair got back to the loft, he found Jim sitting on the couch with a photo   
album in his lap. "Hey Jim..." The anthropologist smiled cheerfully as he hung   
up his coat. "What's up?"   
  
Ellison looked up at his friend. "A few things. How was the seminar?"   
  
"Pretty good actually. The original speaker had to cancel so the replacement was   
a Prof. from the U of T. Stefan Vandrey - he was incredible!"   
  
Walking over to the couch, Blair leaned over to look at the album. "That your team?"   
  
Both knew what team he meant; the team that Jim had taken with him on the   
mission that had led to the crash in Peru where his enhanced senses had   
resurfaced.   
  
"Yeah, that's them." Jim turned a page and looked at the wedding photo of Jack   
and Danna, with himself standing as the best man. "I had a job offer today."   
  
"From who?" Blair asked, flopping down on the couch next to him.   
  
"The Companions - the Canadian Companion to be precise." Jim pointed at Danna';s   
picture. "Jack Macmillian's widow, Danna Gaertner, is the protector to the   
Canadian Companion. She offered me a job as the security chief for Ja'el."   
  
"You're serious?!" Blair's eyes widened in surprised shock. "What did you say?"   
  
"I said I'd think about it." Jim set the album aside and looked over at his   
friend. "She also said there was a job open for you too, if you wanted it. In   
Interspecies Relations."   
  
"Me? Working for the Companions? Jim, is this for real?! I mean, is this Danna   
completely on the level."   
  
"Yeah, you working for the Companions. But just don't get too excited Chief, I   
never said I was going to take the job." Standing, Ellison walked across the   
room to where the tv/vid-phone/computer unit was set up in the corner and hit a   
few touchpads - calling up the email Jack Kelso had sent him.   
  
"Worried about your abilities?" Blair rose from the couch and walked over to   
Jim. "That the Taelons will find out about them?"   
  
"Yeah," Jim gestured to the screen. "Kelso sent me some information - nothing   
concrete. Just bits and pieces, but it hints that the Companions aren';t as   
angelic as they make themselves out to be."   
  
Blair stood there, reading the information for several long moments. Finally, he   
turned to look at his friend. "If any of this is true - its too risky to take   
the job. For either one of us."   
  
"Yeah." Thus said, Jim walked away with a troubled look on his face.   
  
Confused, Blair quietly instructed the computer to close the file, before   
turning to look at his friend. "So if its too risky, why do I get the feeling   
you''re going to take the job anyway?"   
  
Smiling wryly, Jim gestured at the photo album lying on the couch. "When we   
crashed in Peru, Jack Macmillian, the teams demo expert, lived a few days longer   
than the others. Before he died, he made me promise I'd look out for his wife."   
"Danna."   
  
"Yeah, Danna." He sighed heavily. "After I got back we kept in touch for a   
while. But as things went, when I joined the police department, she transferred   
into JAG. We just fell out of contact. Then the Taelons came and we lost touch   
entirely."   
  
"And now she's working for the Taelons and you're feeling guilty?" Blair sat   
down on the stairs leading up to Jim's bedroom, watching his friend with a   
compassionate gaze. "Am I right?"   
  
"Bang on, for once." Jim flashed a grin at his friend. "And, yeah I am feeling   
guilty. I know, intellectually, there's no reason - Dan's a grown woman and a   
naval officer. She can take care of herself."   
  
"But try telling the emotional side of you that," Sandburg supplied.   
  
"Exactly. No matter how hard I try, I can't shake the feeling Danna's in the   
lion's den...and it's my fault she's there." Frustrated, the Sentinel stalked   
across the living room to grab a beer out of the fridge. "But, I don't want to   
drag you into this with me - it's too risky."   
  
"Jim, if you're going to do this, then there's no way in hell I let you do it alone."   
  
"Chief, my instincts are telling me there's more to this than Danna wanting a security chief."   
  
"Meaning?"   
  
"I know her Blair, Danna Gaertner's never been the type to trust blindly - not   
even when it comes to those as apparently genuine as the Taelons. She mentioned   
once that she's a firm believer in the saying 'if it looks to good to be   
true'....Yet she's working for the Taelons, letting them put this   
*thing* on her arm! On top of that, Danna tells me she doesn't want to chose a   
security chief from personnel already working for the Companions, because she's   
concerned about picking someone with Anti-Taelon sentiments...."   
  
"You think she's got another reason?"   
  
"I don't know..." Jim frowned. "I think so but I'm not sure - which is why I   
don't want to drag you into this - if something else is going on, its too dangerous...."   
  
"I don't care if it is or, if it isn't!" Blair argued, jumping to his feet. "If   
you think its too risky for Danna to be there alone, then there's no way you can   
expect me to let you do alone either. We watch each other's back, Jim! In Major   
Crime or working for the Companions. We stand by each other. You know that."   
  
With those words, Blair fell silent - staring steadily at his friend, his gaze   
unwavering.   
  
Jim stared back, and there was several long moments, he finally nodded.   
  
"If you stand by me on this Chief, I can't really stop you but promise me, if   
things do turn too dangerous...you'll get out..." Jim rested a hand on his   
friend's shoulder. "I'll make arrangements - just promise me."   
  
Understanding Jim's concern, Blair nodded.   
  
This decided, Ellison sighed as a strange feeling of relief rushed over him at   
having finally made a choice. "I'll let Danna know..."   
  
--------------------  
Danna Gaertner's office   
Taelon Embassy   
Ottawa, Ontario   
  
When the MCI logo replaced Jim Ellison's face, Danna left her office and headed   
for her shuttle parked on the roof   
  
Jim and Blair had said yes. They would be commuting to and from Ottawa daily,   
working on a more relaxed schedule than most. But the main thing was they'd said   
yes.   
  
She didn't know whether to feel guilty or relieved. Relieved that soon she   
wouldn't be carrying the burden alone anymore, but guilty because she was   
bringing two people, one of which she knew and cared a lot about, into a world   
of danger and deception. The kind of danger where you took your life   
in your hands every time you went to work.   
  
Sighing, the leader of the Canadian Resistance, and Protector to the Canadian   
Companion, got into her personal shuttle. She didn't know how Blair and Jim   
would react to the truth, but she did know one thing.   
  
She would protect them from the Taelons no matter what the cost - and there   
was *always* a cost.   
  
She wouldn't fail - she couldn't.   
  
  
Stand by Me   
(by: Ben E. King & The Drifters)   
When the night has come, and the land is dark   
And the moon is the only light we will see   
No, I won't be afraid, oh, I won't be afraid   
Just as long as you stand, stand by me   
So darlin', darlin' stand by me   
Oh stand by me   
Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me   
If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall   
Or the mountain should crumble to the sea   
I won't cry, I won't cry, no, I won't shed a tear   
Just as long as you stand, stand by me   
And darlin', darlin' stand by me   
Oh stand by me   
Whoa stand now, stand by me, stand by me   
If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall   
Or the mountain should crumble to the sea   
I won't cry, I won't cry, no, I won't shed a tear   
Just as long as you stand, stand by me   
And darlin', darlin' stand by me   
Oh stand by me   
Whoa stand now, stand by me, stand by me   
Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me   
Oh stand by me   
Whoa stand now, oh stand, stand by me... 


	2. A Different Kind of Chapter

TITLE: A Different Kind of Chapter  
AUTHOR: M. Edison   
FEEDBACK: Oh yes please! Be gentle though. ;-)  
CATEGORY: AU  
RATING: PG  
SPOILERS: No  
SUMMARY: Danna ask's Blair to find an errant Taelon scientist. And, in typical Sandburg fashion,  
he sort of 'adopts' said Taelon.  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters or concepts of the Sentinel or Earth: Final Conflict  
belong to me but Ma'an and Danna do.  
  
  
A Different Kind of Chapter  
by M. Edison  
---------  
Cascade, Washington State   
January 17, 4 AC   
Major Crimes Department, Cascade Police   
  
Moving through the bullpen, heading for the office where Jim was meeting with   
Simon, Blair cheerfully waved to his friends and exchanged greetings with them.   
Since going to work with the Canadian Companion Ja'el, he rarely got a chance to   
spend much time with them in Cascade. He wished he could, but working with the   
Taelons often meant travel around the globe, particularly if Ja'el was meeting   
with other Companions or on a humanitarian mission.   
  
It was a sacrifice to give up time spent hanging out with his friends, but it   
was one well worth it, in his opinion. Working for the Companions wasn't always   
a basket of roses but it definitely was the challenge of a lifetime.   
  
After having chatted pleasantly with Megan for a few minutes, Sandburg finally   
reached Simon's office door but; just as his hand touched the doorknob, his   
global began to chime and, with an aggrieved sigh, he stepped away to answer it.   
  
As he sat down at a desk, he retrieved the small device from his belt and pulled   
out the small working screen that served as a video.   
  
The global device was still a growing novelty amongst the civilian populations,   
but to those working for the Companions, they were an invaluable tool: literally   
a computer, camera, vidphone, scanning device, audio recorder, and GPS system   
all in one, a global was the one piece of equipment neither Jim nor Blair left   
home without.   
  
"Yeah?" His voice activating the vidphone feature of the global, Blair found   
Danna Gaertner's familiar face looking at him from the small screen. Holding it   
up evenly so the small camera in the global could get a good shot of his face as   
well, he raised an eyebrow. "What's up Dan?"   
  
The Companion Protector greeted him with a brief smile before speaking. "Anyone   
within earshot?"   
  
A quick check, then he focused on her again. "No."   
  
"Good, listen, is Jim still in his meeting with Captain Banks?"   
  
"Yeah, I was about to head in there."   
  
"Well, forget that idea," Danna seemed to glance around the area where she stood   
before she lowered her voice to continue. "I'm in Cascade, too, with Ja'el and   
Ma'an. They're scheduled to tour Rainier today."   
  
"How's that going?" Blair questioned, interested in what the Canadian Companion,   
Ja'el, and a leading Taelon scientist, Ma'an, would be doing visiting an   
American University; usually the American Companion Da'an made such visits.   
"Pretty good, actually, Ja'el's sitting in on a psychology class; he really gets   
a kick out of it." Danna chuckled briefly at the comment. Ja'el, unlike many of   
his fellow Taelons, was most unorthodox in the fact he seemed to delight in   
studying human culture. He was much more accessible to average citizens of the   
country he lived in than some of his counterparts. The closest equivalent was   
Da'an himself.   
  
"So, what's got that look on your face?"   
  
The casual prompt had its effect and the Companion Protector sighed ruefully.   
"Ma'an's gone again."   
  
The comment brought a snicker from Blair and he glanced up to see Jim Watching   
him through the open blinds of Simon's office, a similarly amused expression on   
his face. If Ja'el was unorthodox in his approachability, Ma'an was unorthodox   
in her behavior. She seemed to spend most of her time running theories through   
her head and often became fascinated with the simplest thing about Earth -   
sometimes to the point that she would lose track of where she was walking   
or the conversation going on around her.   
  
"Let me guess, you want me to look for her?"   
  
As a race, the Taelons were androgynous and therefore, had no gender references   
in their language. It was a challenge for humans in everyday conversation, since   
he/she references didn't really apply. So, to make things easier, Companion   
personnel bestow a he/she reference on the Taelon they worked with; which was   
usually decided on by the physical appearance of the Taelon, the modulation of   
their voice, and their behavior in general. Though they didn't have the physical   
distinguishing characteristics of gender, some would appear more feminine than   
others in their face or size and Ma'an was just such a Taelon.   
  
Danna sighed again and nodded, "I'd be grateful. I stepped out of the class with   
Ja'el to call you but I've got to get back in there and I don't want to pull any   
of the security personnel from their stations, Jim'd kill me if I did."   
  
Glancing up, Blair saw his friend give an affirming nod with a smirk on his face   
as Simon chuckled - clearly realizing that the Sentinel was eavesdropping on   
one of Blair's conversations.   
  
"You're right, he probably would." He said in response as he looked to the   
global's small screen again. "Besides, I know that campus better than Jim's   
security teams. There's no place she can go there where I can't find her."   
  
"Thanks Blair." The tall blonde smiled gratefully. "I've got to get back in,   
just send someone in to tell me when you've found her, ok?"   
  
"Will do." Sliding the global shut, he returned it to his belt and looked to   
Jim, who was watching his way expectantly.   
  
Mouthing the words `gotta go' he waited for the Sentinel's affirmation then left   
the bullpen again with a "Catch you guys later," tossed over his shoulder to the   
working detectives.   
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Typically Cascade, it was raining when he got out of his car to begin the search   
for the errant Taelon. So, with a groan, he fished an umbrella out of the trunk   
before trudging off down the wet walkways, eyes searching for a flash of the   
shimmery bluish-purple jumpsuit the Companions seemed to favor or the silvery   
paleness of a Taelon's hairless scalp.   
  
"If I were Ma'an, where would I be?" Blair mused aloud, rounding a corner and   
nodding at the security man posted at the doorway of one building. "She's got to   
be around here, somewhere. Ma'an's not scatterbrained enough to wander off   
campus and even if she tried, security'd intercept her."   
  
So, if she wasn't on the edges of campus, or near the buildings where she'd be   
easily found: The rose garden.   
  
It came to him in a burst of clarity and, quickening his step, the   
anthropologist headed in that direction. Though he was hurrying, none of the   
security personnel gave him any hassle. Jim had made sure they all recognized   
Blair's face, knew he was their commander's partner in the field and an attaché   
to Ja'el, so they knew to give him a wide berth if he seemed to be in a hurry.   
Ordinarily, Blair would have taken his time moving along, but the rain was   
getting steadily worse and Ma'an likely wouldn't notice the rain; when she got   
caught up in an idea, she usually didn't worry about things like environmental   
conditions; or the reverse if it was the environmental conditions she was   
fascinated with, then she wasn't likely to worry about an umbrella or warm coat   
and he wasn't sure what kind of an effect the rain would have on a Taelon's   
physiology. Nothing? Or would she literally catch her death?   
  
As he hurried into the garden, he made a mental note to study up on the   
information that was available to them on Taelon biology.   
  
"Ma'an?!" Looking around, he tried to spot the slender Taelon, but to no avail.   
  
"Blair Sandburg?" The softly accented voice of the Taelon scientist reached his   
ears and he turned to see her face looking at him questioningly over a bush.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?" He questioned briskly, hurrying around the hedge   
to her side.   
  
The Companion was on her knees next to a pool of water where the Koi were kept,   
soaked to her extremely pale skin; yet, as always, she seemed the picture of   
composure. A trait of her race that Blair had yet to figure out. "I am examining   
the eco-structure of this pool, tell me, why are fish kept here? It is not their   
natural habitat."   
  
"No. it's not." The anthropologist agreed, hesitating briefly before helping the   
Companion up. "You shouldn't be out here Ma'an!"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"It's not safe, you didn't bring any security with you, you didn't tell   
Commander Gaertner where you were going, and it's pouring rain! You could get   
sick!"   
  
"I do not get sick." She countered, unflappable.   
  
"Everything gets sick, Ma'an, you know that. You just haven't encountered   
anything here that would make a Taelon sick - not that you've told us, anyway."   
Blair held the umbrella over her head as they made their way through the garden.   
  
"We have not." The Companion affirmed with a nod. "I would not deceive you on   
this."   
  
"I know." The human agreed, supporting the slim alien protectively as they   
walked out of the garden. "But it's still our job to worry about you and Ja'el.   
Not to mention human nature."   
  
Unearthly blue eyes met his and Blair felt like the Taelon wasn't just looking   
at his face but past that into his soul. It was a strange sensation. He'd felt   
things like it before when facing down his mother and his grandmother in his   
childhood, like his secrets were being laid bare for inspection and evaluation,   
only now the difference was: he couldn't be sure that wasn't what Ma'an was   
doing.   
  
Biologically, the Taelons were more energy than anything else. They received   
nourishment and rested in a matter stream like the one Blair had seen Ja'el use   
in his chamber at the Taelon Embassy in Ottawa and, from what he remembered,   
didn't bleed in the same way humans did. Instead of losing blood, a Taelon would   
lose energy. It was that fact that made Blair wonder just what mental powers the   
Taelon race had at their disposal. Could Ma'an really look into his soul? And if   
she could, what would she do with what she found?   
  
Pushing said concerns away, he forced himself to meet Ma'an's speculative gaze   
with calm in his own.   
  
"Why do humans do this?" She questioned finally.   
  
"Do what?" He prompted, confused by the ambigous question.   
  
"Care. We are strangers to your world, we tell you little of our origins, leave   
most to mystery and yet you accept us willingly. Care for us, protect us, and   
teach us... Why do you do this?" The Taelon seemed almost troubled by something.   
What, he didn't know, but it almost looked as if she felt guilty about   
something...but what?   
  
Reaching his car, Blair took a few moments to collect his thoughts, stalling   
having to answer, by wrapping the Taelon in a warm blanket and helping her into   
the front seat before getting in, himself. It was a few more moments before he   
looked at the alien in the passenger's seat. "You helped us. You took nothing in   
return...you just helped."   
  
His softly spoken answer seemed to trouble the Taelon, but Ma'an said nothing   
for a long moment. "Your race is truly an inspiration, Blair Sandburg. Truly."   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Guiding the shivering Taelon into the loft, Blair immediately turned up the heat   
and offered his guest a warm blanket. "We've got to get you into some warm   
clothing. Stand by the stove, you're shivering."   
  
Mutely, Ma'an did as she was told, wide eyes taking in the cluttered loft with   
intense curiosity. She stood still, not moving from where Blair had directed   
her, but examined everything within sight with an alert gaze.   
  
It was a characteristic that Blair had observed of the few Taelons he'd   
interacted with. They were the picture of stillness yet missed nothing that went   
on around them. He didn't know if it was a characteristic of the race as a   
whole, but both Ma'an and Ja'el were intensely curious. They wanted to see and   
experience everything. Always learning and, in their way, always teaching.   
Sometimes, he wondered if they had senses similar to Jim's. Nothing seemed to   
escape them.   
  
Walking out of his bedroom, Blair suspected there was very little about the   
living room Ma'an hadn't observed, thought over, and catalogued in some part of   
her mind.   
  
"The bathroom's in there," he nodded in the bathroom's direction. "Can you, uh,   
can you drink? Liquid I mean?"   
  
She considered the question for a moment then nodded. "I do not ordinarily   
ingest nourishment in the way humans do, as you well know, but it is not   
impossible for me to do so."   
  
"Then we should get something hot into you." Pressing the clothing into the   
Taelon's hands, he escorted her back to the bathroom door. "You're about the   
same size I am, the jeans should fit, and the shirt's one of Jim's older ones,   
it's...uh...its pretty comfortable." He wasn't sure how Taelons judged   
comfortable and for a moment he worried the material in the clothing could   
irritate her skin, if that's what Taelons called it, but she seemed unconcerned   
about the possibility, so he let it slide.   
  
Ma'an inclined her head in a gesture of thanks, she moved with the graceful and   
fluid way that all Taelons seemed to possess, then stepped into the bathroom and   
closed the door behind her.   
  
Blair waited a beat, to see if she would need his help, then made his way back   
into the kitchen to fill the kettle with water before setting it on a burner. As   
he moved, he couldn't help musing over the incredulity of the situation.   
  
A year before, the only experience he'd ever had with the Taelons, up close   
anyway, was listening to a speech Da'an had given at the opening of a   
Companion-sponsored research program in Seattle...now he had an influential   
Taelon scientist in his bathroom, putting on a pair of his jeans and a shirt   
he'd worn more times than he could count. It was surreal.   
  
Leaving the kettle to boil, Blair walked over to the Vid unit, which rested in   
one corner of the loft, and spoke. "Phone on: call Danna's global."   
  
The MCI logo rotated on the VidPhone's screen as the computer accessed the   
Global Service before contacting the Companion Protector's Global.   
  
A moment later, Danna's face appeared on the screen. From the background he   
could tell she'd tucked herself into a corner just outside one of the lecture   
halls. "You find her?" She asked without preamble.   
  
"Hello to you, too." The anthropologist countered with a wry smile.   
Instantly, she flushed and ducked her head. "Sorry, Blair."   
  
He laughed and waved a hand. "No worries, and yes, I did find her. She's   
drenched to the skin but she's ok."   
  
"Where is she now?"   
  
"I brought her back to the loft with me: she's in the bathroom changing into   
some dry clothing."   
  
The tall blonde nodded, accepting it. "Good. Keep her there. I'll see if Jim   
can't spare some security to keep an eye on the building for you."   
  
"That's not really necessary Dan, I mean, who's going to think to find a Taelon   
here?" Blair shrugged. He knew she wasn't going to buy it but he put forward the   
argument anyway, for Ma'an's sake. Both Ma'an and Ja'el were not fond of the   
security that surrounded them. They tolerated Danna and Jim's concerns but   
neither really went out of their way to follow the stringent protocols that had   
been set down. In many ways, they reminded Blair of his mother. Always trusting   
in the goodwill of man and their steadfast belief that things would be fine and   
that all humans could be trusted.   
  
He wished it was so, but it wasn't, and he knew the security was necessary. So   
did they, on some level...otherwise they wouldn't tolerate it at all.   
  
"If they followed you back there, anyone." Danna shot down the reasoning without   
anger. She knew why he was making the argument and she understood that. Blair   
wasn't the only one who wished that Ma'an and Ja'el's faith in humanity's better   
nature was well placed. She wished it even though she knew that, no matter how   
advanced humanity got, there would always be that small portion who didn't seem   
to care about enlightenment, only themselves. "Don't worry, Blair, I'll tell   
them to be discreet. You won't even know they're there."   
  
"Yes I will." He grinned. "You just told me they will be."   
  
She rolled her eyes but didn't suppress the laugh that escaped her. "No wonder   
they like you so much." They being Ma'an and Ja'el. "You're as irrepressible as   
they are."   
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Blair looked over his shoulder as the kettle   
began to whistle. "Gotta go..." His grin returned. "I'm making hot chocolate for   
Ma'an."   
  
Danna widened her eyes in mock-alarm. "Great...that's all I need. A hyper   
Taelon...Blair, you have got to stop corrupting those two. Next thing I know,   
I'm going to find them playing computer games in the Embassy."   
  
"And that'd be a bad thing, how?"   
  
She rolled her eyes again. "Go rescue that kettle. I'll see you after Ja'el's   
done here."   
  
Laughing, he waved a goodbye before she shut down the link on her end and the   
screen returned to the revolving MCI logo.   
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Unlocking the door to the loft, Jim frowned in concentration. He wasn't hearing   
what he thought...   
  
As he opened the door, his eyes confirmed what his ears had told him and the   
Sentinel didn't know whether to gape at the scene before him or just shake his   
head. Either way he knew Sandburg had done it again.   
  
He ran a hand over his head to shake stray drops of water from his short hair,   
while the other hand dropped the keys into the basket, announcing his presence   
to the two people in the living room.   
  
"Hey, man!" Blair greeted with a cheerful wave as he and Ma'an looked up from   
the Monopoly game they'd set out on the coffee table. "Still rainin', huh?"   
  
"Yeah," Jim nodded toward the rivulets of water streaming down the doors that   
led to the balcony.   
  
Glancing in that direction, his friend's cheerful attitude didn't dissipate.   
Clearly he was amused by Jim's somewhat flabbergasted reaction. He couldn't help   
it. It was funny. But he could understand it. It wasn't every day Jim came home   
to find a Taelon sitting on a pillow on the living room floor dressed in jeans,   
the infamous Army sweatshirt, and drinking hot chocolate, while playing   
Monopoly.   
  
Definitely not your average rainy day in Cascade.   
  
"You must join us James." Ma'an noted as she delicately licked away a dab of   
marshmallow from her fingertip. "This is a most intriguing game."   
  
"Yeah, Jim, you gotta play, she's cleaning me out here." Blair gestured to the   
rather impressive amount of money displayed before Ma'an, not to mention the   
large number of hotels and houses the Taelon had racked up. "And to make it   
worse, this is the first time she's played this."   
  
The Sentinel snickered quietly as he poured a cup of hot chocolate for himself,   
adding a generous amount of marshmallows before moving to join them. "That   
figures, Sandburg, you play this game like a sailor on shore leave."   
  
The comment earned him a confused look from their alien guest.   
  
"He means I spend money without thinking about it first." Blair clarified.   
  
"Ahh..." She nodded. "Do all sailors do this? I must ask Commander Gaertner. She   
is a member of your Navy, she would be considered a sailor, yes?"   
  
"Uh, yes, she would be." Jim confirmed, already envisioning the Companion   
Protector's reaction.   
  
"Good, then I will ask her about this." Holding up the bag containing the   
playing pieces, Ma'an looked at him questioningly. "Which one do you prefer   
James? Blair Sandburg is using the thimble, I have the little hat."   
  
"The car please." He restrained himself from shaking his head at the situation.   
Blair had one interesting story to tell. But then, when didn't Blair have an   
interesting story to tell?   
  
Handing him the playing piece, she gave him a questioning look. "Do Army   
officers also spend money this way, James?"   
  
He swallowed a laugh and shook his head. "No, they don't." Hearing someone   
approach the door, Jim excused himself and picked up his hot chocolate, telling   
them he needed more marshmallows.   
  
Ma'an accepted the excuse with a nod, her concentration on the peculiar game   
before her, but Blair knew better. He'd seen the look on Jim's face and got up   
to follow. "Need a refill?" He paused to question their guest.   
  
Looking up, she inclined her head in a gesture of thanks before placing Jim's   
Monopoly money on his side of the board.   
  
Blair leaned past her to pick up her mug then hurried after his friend. "What is   
it?" He whispered as soon as they were in the kitchen and out of Ma'an's   
earshot.   
  
"Someone's coming. You expecting anyone?"   
  
"Yeah, the pizza guy."   
  
This time Jim didn't bother to try and hide his incredulous expression. "The   
*pizza guy*?! You've got a Companion sitting in the living room, wearing your   
jeans and my sweatshirt, playing Monopoly *and* you called the *pizza guy*?!   
  
Blair, am I the only one who thinks this is insane?"   
  
"Yep, you got any money man? I'm tapped."   
  
Numbly, the Sentinel handed his friend his wallet and shook his head. "Why did   
you order pizza?"   
  
"Well, Ma'an and I've been talking and she wanted to try some of the foods she's   
always seeing advertisements for. Pizza's at the top of the list." The doorbell   
rang then and he dropped the conversation long enough to open the door, pay the   
pizza guy and take the box before closing it again. "You know how curious   
Taelons are, man." Carrying the pizza into the kitchen, he set it on the counter   
and moved to get plates. "By the way, she loves the shirt. Says its much more   
comfortable than the suits Taelons usually wear."   
  
"Remind me to thank her later." Jim reached out to snag a slice from the pizza.   
  
"Y'know, Chief, you keep this up and Danna's going to skrill** you or   
something."   
  
"Keep what up?"   
  
His friend nodded in Ma'an's direction. "You've got her drinking hot chocolate,   
playing Monopoly, wearing human clothing, and eating pizza. What's next? Soap   
operas and Wonderburger?"   
  
Blair shuddered. "Uh, no, man, sorry, that's your neck of the woods." He picked   
up the plates. "Mind refilling the hot chocolate for me, my hands're full."   
With a sigh, Jim chalked the conversation up as another trip to the Sandburg   
Zone, then started to do as his friend had asked. Abruptly, he stopped his work   
and called Blair back.   
  
"What?"   
  
Leaning in, the Sentinel smirked. "You do realize that I want a full   
explanation."   
  
With his best `wide-eyed innocence', Blair looked confused. "About what?"   
  
"About how Ma'an came to be here wearing my sweatshirt, drinking hot chocolate   
and playing Monopoly. I thought Danna just wanted you to find her, not bring her   
back here for an education in the ways of passing a rainy afternoon." Jim   
refilled the mugs and put them on a tray. "Does she know..."   
  
"Yeah, I called her and told her we were here. You didn't see the security   
around the building?" The younger man grinned. "You must be slipping."   
  
"Did I say I didn't see them?" Ellison countered smoothly. "I'm sure I didn't   
say that I missed them." Moving ahead, he looked back with a grin. "And you will   
be explaining later. I'm guessing this one's going to make for an interesting   
story."   
  
"Naw," Blair shook his head. "Nothing new. Just a typical day for us."   
  
And the scary thing was...it was a typical day for them, the look that passed   
between them confirmed their agreement on the subject.   
  
Typical or no, it definitely added a new chapter to the novel that was `The Life   
and Times of A Well-Used Sweatshirt.' and a...different sort of chapter it was   
indeed.   
  
Finis  
  
  
  
** Skrilling someone refers to the weapon most Companion Protectors wear on   
their arms. A Skrill is a bioengineered lifeform the Taelons use as a weapon.   
Its implanted in the arm and taps into the human nervous system, responding to   
mental cues on when to fire and to what severity. Thus, when they shoot someone   
they say they 'Skrilled' 'em. 


End file.
